


Loved you before

by MalickaNeya



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Character Death, Embedded Video, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotionally Hurt Magnus Bane, Eventual Happy Ending, Falling In Love Again, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Hurt Alec Lightwood, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Injured Alec Lightwood, M/M, Memories, Sad, scenes from This World Inverted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-14 05:26:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14763474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalickaNeya/pseuds/MalickaNeya
Summary: You know how there are ideas and fanfics about Magnus meeting reincarnated Alec? Well, there is a video now. All the white and dreamy parts are memories, and the echoed lines are lines from memories as well. You can see the pain in Magnus' eyes.A century after Alec's death, his reincarnated self comes knocking at Magnus' door.





	Loved you before

**Author's Note:**

> Turn up the volume a bit. I hope you like it. This is my first Shadowhunters-oriented video. And my first live-action edit in a very long time. I tried my very best to make the story understandable.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I will be grateful for any feedback.


End file.
